User blog:MidnightCollies/A whole year already?
Wheeeee it's my wikiaversary!!! I know I didn't officially start editing on the wikia until January but my account was made in December so it counts :"D Over my time here there have been ups and downs. I know I got a bit crazy at times (sorry bout that) and other times I could be a little cold. As stressful as the wikia can get at times I do love it here, all the users have made me feel really at home and appreciated. I wouldn't be where I a, if it weren't for all my awesome pals~ <3 A few people I'd like to highlight though; Tundrathesnowpup: I don't even know where to start :"D Morgan, you're my big sister and my closest friend. Before the wikia we talked to each other a few times on Deciantart, nothing big though. When I joined wikia we almost instantly started talking to each other and quickly became close. You've always, always been there for me and I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been with me through thick and thin, put up with my rants and listened to me when I needed someone to. You always have my back and I'm extremely grateful to have you as a friend <3 258raindrop: my other gaaaaal :3 I know we knew each other prior to joining the wikia but afterwards we got so much closer. I love this girlie and she's always there to cheer me up no matter what <3 she has the sunniest personality and has the best character and story ideas. I love how eager and excited she is about everything! Honestly one of the best people to talk to when you're feeling down <3 Confetii The Party Pup: One of my oldest friends, we've known each other for over a year now! :o an extremely fun and witty person. My girlo and mah ship sista XD I love talking to her and goofing about, she has like the coolest worst puns ever :p Sportthewolfsky: my little sister <3 A great friend to have around, I could always talk to you about anything and you'd always listen back and help lighten up any situation with your awesome sense of humour ;u; one of my oldest friends and I'm so happy I got to know you <3 Puppylove5: a great person to chat with, she's always so bubbly and cheerful. mah europegal XD <3 Zumarocks3390: a very caring and kind person, he's always there for his friends. Smartpup Chase76: A really kind person, great for venting with XD There's so many many others who have helped me along the way and been there for me when I needed them, sadly this blog could go on forever if I decided to list all of them XD And just because I didn't mention some of you doesn't mean we are not friends! Please understand that, these are people I've known for a long time and we've been through a lot together. I have so many other wonderful friends that I'm really glad to know. Thanks all for memories, hopefully many more to come! :p ~Fuzzy Category:Blog posts